Christmas Pugs
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: It seemed normal enough. He was late. She was getting tried of it. Well. Until. He brought in another addition to the apartment.


**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE 90 YEARS I'M JUST A LAZY ASSHOLE. yah. Special thanks to Katie (IThinkAboutCoss) on twitter for helping me find some names for the pugs. thank u Katie. u da best. ps. check out her stories too -BossVicCossWynch. OH and this story was so much fun to write I was squealing bc cuteness and Austin. And pugs. ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF ME YAPPING ENOJY!**

* * *

 _Christmas Pugs_

 _Summary:_

 _It seemed normal enough. He was late. She was getting tried of it. Well. Until. He brought in another addition to the apartment._

* * *

"Hey! You got Austin! I'm probably busy right now, but I'll get back to you ASAP!" Was then followed by the ever not so subtle beep of the voicemail.

She sighed for what might seem like the 100th time today. He hadn't been answering her calls all day. And they had a dinner with family tonight and he's still missing in action.

This happened every year. He would disappear into god who knows where on Christmas Eve and not return until hours later with something ridiculous. One year it was a snowboard that had an unusual tail, another was a Santa Suit that looked more like pajamas than an actual suit (he refused to admit it wasn't a suit though.) And last year he brought home a ham that was a year passed expiration. That ended up spending New Years in the hospital due to food poisoning. She was just waiting for whatever thing he would bring home today.

She gazed at the presents she had put blood, sweat and tears for his family. She had already given her family presents and is planning to give his at the dinner. She had color coordinated her boxes and bags so she didn't mix up Mike's present with Mimi's and so forth.

She shifted her gaze to his present. A nice shiny gold box that had a neatly place matching bow on top. He had broken his favorite guitar just a few weeks prior and he was completely devastated.

Being the great girlfriend that she is, she had taken the guitar to a repairman and fixed it up for him. She had to do this while he was away so he didn't find out. She liked having him surprised.

Speaking of him, it had been 30 minutes and he still wasn't home. They both had to head to the dinner at 6:30 and it was almost 5:45. She was seriously getting annoyed. At this point she may even consider going to the dinner without him.

Not that she hasn't in the past. The boy always tried to ditch on family gatherings where he had to wear something fancy. He often tried loopholes in the dress code just so he can avoid tying a tie. It was ridiculous.

She then wondered where the hell he was again. At this point, she just wanted him to be safe and alive.

Sighing, she got up and got ready knowing she had to leave soon. Luckily for her, she had picked out her clothes before hand to avoid last minute frustrated tossing. Unlike someone else she knows...

 ** _*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_**

She drops her dress in surprise. She didn't expect any visitors and Austin is probably out and about still to be at the door now.

Running to the door, she quickly opens the door out of breath. She's not very athletic leave her alone. She just hopes it was a stranger instead of Austin.

Speak of the devil.

In front of her, was a box. Oh. And Austin too. Who was also wearing the cheekiest smile he could muster. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever ridiculous item her boyfriend had brought that had also kept him out all day.

Slowly, letting him in, she watched as he stumbled, trying his hardest to contain his excitement and not drop the box.

Kicking the door closed, she joined him on the couch, while they both stared at the box.

"So what's in here this time?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He didn't reply. Instead he kept grinning while bouncing his knee in excitement. She gave him a blank stare. This was no time for games.

" _Austin_!" She shrieked.

"What?" He replied still grinning.

"For god's sake what's in the damn box!"

Again. No reply.

Finally giving up, she reached over to the box and started to lift the lid. But before she even scratched the surface of the what was in the box, a hand chopped her arms from the box.

Her eyes snapped up to her not-so-innocent boyfriend, who had his eyes locked on the box and his arm, which was in the way of the lid.

"What?" She asked with frustration laced in her voice.

"Don't open the box." He replied as his arm slowly went back to his side.

"Why?" She asked confused. This boy was seriously getting on her last nerves. Even if she does love him.

"Because it's not Christmas yet. Duh." He said as if it were obvious.

 _Dammit. He's right._ She thought bitterly.

"Okay. I get yo-" Then she heard a small yelp from the box. Both of them had froze in place as they watched the box move around along with more barking.

She slowly turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did." He smiled proudly.

"Austin Monica Moon! Why on earth did you get a dog?!" She screamed. He cringed at the sound of his girly middle name.

"I thought this place would get lonely!" He argued.

"That's not a valid reason!"

"To me it is!" He stated defensively.

"Our apartment doesn't allow dogs Austin! We could get kicked out!" Ally argued.

Austin waved a hand and replied, "Don't worry, I slid the landlord our rent for the next couple of months and he was sold."

"You're ridiculous." She sighed, pinching her nose.

"But you love me anyway." He teased.

"Unfortunately." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

Snapping her head up, she quickly replied with, "Nothing!"

He eyed her unconvinced. Rubbing his imaginary beard like an eight year old, he nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

"I'm dating a child." She muttered once he was at a respective distance.

She turned her head to the clock. Her eyes widen.

 _6:25._

She had to leave in five minutes and she wasn't the least bit ready.

Groaning, she sprinted to her room and got herself ready as she could in minimal time.

She was so gonna kill him later.

* * *

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before deciding she was deemed acceptable to his parents. She slipped on her heels, grabbed her bag, the presents, and started for the door.

But before she could, a voice stopped her.

"Now where are _YOU_ going at this hour?" She turned around and saw her boyfriend leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen cocking an eyebrow at her.

"To your parents house? To have that Christmas Eve dinner they invited us about two weeks ago? Does that ring a bell?" She took a step closer to him with every question she asked.

"Well Ally. It has seem I have forgotten about this dinner. But please do forgive me." With that, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"No time for banter, Austin. Get dressed." She hissed impatiently.

"I can't! I can't just leave the pugs here alone!" He whined.

"Okay I see-Wait. _Pugs_? With an _'S'_? You got more than one dog?!" Ally shrieked.

"It was a two for one deal." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're nuts." She sighed.

"You'd go down for mine." He smirked.

With a burning blush coming across her face, she screams, "Austin!" While he doubles over in laughter.

She marched towards him and started swatting him with her ever-so-tiny and useless hands.

"I'm just kidding babe." He chuckled as he lowered her hands.

"You better be." She mutters as he pecks her cheek with a soft kiss. "C'mon we're gonna be late to dinner."

"Can't we just stay here?" He whined as he started to pepper her face in kisses.

"No. We can't. Your parents are waiting." She said in a stern tone.

"But I don't wanna goooo!" He whined once more. He started to sound like a two year old and she wasn't having it now.

"Austin. Either you go and get ready and go to your parent's house like a mature adult or no pancakes for the rest of the year." She folded her arms in a satisfied smirk. She knew he wouldn't resist going if pancakes were on the line.

He widen his eyes in horror. "You wouldn't dare." His voice was dark yet light all at once.

"Oh but I would." She smiled.

"I hate you." He muttered as he marched to their room.

All she did was smile in satisfaction.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

"I can't believe you did that!" Ally screamed as they stumbled into their empty home.

"It wasn't my fault! The food was so gross!" Austin whined.

"Yeah but there was no need to _slide everything back into the pot_! That was _disgusting_!" She cringed as she remembered the previous events at his parent's house.

"Whatever.", He said with a wave of a hand. "I need to get the pugs some food. Poor things must be starving!"

"I still can't believe you bought _two_ baby pugs." She sighed.

"But they were so cute. And lonely. And cheap."

"Sigh. What did you name them?" She asked impatiently.

"Mabel and Flapjack." He answered proudly.

"Mabel and Flapjack? You mean one's a girl and one's a boy?" She asked again.

He nodded.

"Great. Our pugs will have babies before us." Ally said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

He giggled in response. _Idiot._ She rolled her eyes.

After a moment, his mood shifted from happy to concerned as he got a good look at his girlfriend's face.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She muttered as she turned the corner to their room. He trailed not far from her.

"Are you sure? You've been wounded up all day. I know I take most of the blame but what's been up? You're usually so cheery during the holidays. You love Christmas." He asked with a small frown.

"I've just been so stressed lately. So many things. So little time. I just can't do it." She admitted quietly.

Wrapping an arm around her tiny frame, he gently kissed her head as he whispered, "It'll be okay Alls. You've done so much. I get that you're stressed. But I'll be here every step of the way."

Before he could continue, one of the pugs had ran into the room and on to Ally's lap. The tiny pug circled around before plopping itself on to her lap and snuggling into her small belly.

"Isn't it adorable?" Austin asked as he glanced at the sleeping pug.

"I guess." She chuckled.

"I guess? Ally they're the most adorable thing ever!"

She gave him a stern look.

"After you that is." He chuckled nervously.

Drawing their attention to the pug, he asked, "You wanna keep them? I mean, I could-"

She raised a hand to cut him off, "It's okay. I get you're worried. But I think we can keep them. They're so precious." She cooed.

"I guess."

"Seriously?" She gave him a dry look.

"What? I'm suppose to say a pug is cuter than my girlfriend?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"The pug is cuter than you."

That earn him a sharp punch in the guts.

He looked at her astound. "Ow!" She had taken her gaze off of him and to the sleeping pug in her lap. Pretending nothing had happen.

And then, the alarm on their clock rang.

 _12:00 AM_

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

Sitting back up, he chuckled. "Ha. Merry Christmas to you too babe." He replied kissing her cheek. And then they returned their attention to the sleeping pug.

"Merry Christmas Mabel." Austin whispered. Moments later, the other pug, Flapjack, came tumbling in. The small pug, climb its way to Austin's lap the same way Mabel did.

"Haha. Merry Christmas to you too Jack."

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Review because I wanna hear what y'all gotta say. :D AND MERRY CHRISTMAS (and other holidays in which I can't spell) AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**

 **-BNYC**


End file.
